Nothin' On You SongFic
by Two Plastic Hearts
Summary: Fang and Max have had a rough past, but Fang writes a song to tell her it's all good. FAX


**Maximum Ride Oneshot FAX! Also a song fic I'm trying! Song is _Italics_**  
**Nothin' On You by: B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars**  
**(If you haven't heard it yet listen to it. Great song!)**

_**Fangs POV**_

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

I was walking down the boardwalk towards my house when I noticed all  
the hot girls in bikini's. I saw one, she was tanning on her back. She  
was REALLY skinny, just like Max. Max made it look beautiful not  
anorexic. She put an attitude on her body, a 'don't mess with me'  
attitude and I loved it. There was another girl jogging, she was all  
sweating looking like she was running for miles. If Max ran for miles  
she wouldn't even brake a sweat. I love Maximum Ride.

_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

As I continued walking, a girl walked up to me. A very skimpy girl,  
she was wearing a TIGHT, very short skirt and a shirt that looked like  
a bra!

"Hey." she said leaning on me, twirling her hair and ten she put a  
hand on my chest.

"um hi?" I replied half listening. I was thinking about Max.

"You busy tonight." That's when I stepped into reality.

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_  
_i know you feel where i'm coming from_  
_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_

She was hitting on me. I pulled away quickly and said, "I have a  
girlfriend!"

With that I walked away, thinking about my past and what I've done.

_most of it really was for the hell of the fun_  
_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_  
_with no directions just trying get some (some)_  
_trying chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_  
_this is how i lost more than i had ever won_  
_and honestly i ended up with none_

Every night I would get drunk and sleep with girls, behind my  
girlfriends back. And yes I did say girlfriends as in plural. They  
just didn't know, but then they found out and I ended up with none.

Then I met Max ad I think it was love at first sight. One night though  
can change a hell of a lot! I cheated on her, Max the one I love so much.

_there's no much nonsense_  
_it's on my conscience_  
_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_  
_and i don't wanna sound redundant_  
_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_  
_(that you wanna know)_  
_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_  
_cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_  
_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

I just wanted her to forgive and forget. It took a while and a few  
very sweet presents, but I got her back. I probably don't deserve her.  
If I didn't have her, I don't know what I would do.

Now a days, I try and only look and think all about her. Even though  
it's hard, when I look at other girls all I can do is compare them to  
her.

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothing on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_  
_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_

All of the girls I've seen aren't as great and amazing as Max.

hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one

Hands down, I've never seen anyone as amazing as Max. She's all I think  
about and I've played the field, so that's saying something.

Even in the bed she amazing and wild. Like a beast that can't be  
tamed. She's the whole f*cking package!

I walked into Iggy's and my apartment and grabbed my guitar. I wrote a  
song and I want Max hear it, so our band minus Max are going to sing  
it tonight.

_look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on_  
_and you wild when you ain't got nothing on_  
_baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_  
_and you keep it real while them other stay plastic_  
_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic_  
_stop.. now think about it_

I made it to the coffee shop where we were playing and headed backstage.

"Hey." someone said wrapping there strong arms around my waist.

I turned around, "Hey Max." I kissed her.  
"You are gonna go sit at on of the tables while I play you a song,  
okay?"

"Sure." She pecked my lips and walked away.

"Check, Check?" I said into the mic.  
I looked at Max and said, "This song is for someone very special. Here  
we go."  
We all started playing and I started to sing...

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_  
_i know you feel where i'm coming from_  
_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_  
_most of it really was for the hell of the fun_  
_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_  
_with no directions just tryna get some (some)_  
_tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_  
_this is how i lost more than i had ever won_  
_and honestly i ended up with none_

_there's no much nonsense_  
_it's on my conscience_  
_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_  
_and i don't wanna sound redundant_  
_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_  
_(that you wanna know)_  
_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_  
_cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_  
_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothing on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_

_hands down there will never be another one_  
_i been around and i never seen another one_  
_look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on_  
_and you wild when you ain't got nothing on_  
_baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_  
_and you keep it real while them other stay plastic_  
_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic_  
_stop.. now think about it_

_i've been to london, i've been to paris_  
_even way out there in tokyo_  
_back home down in georgia to new orleans_  
_but you always steal the show (steal the show)_  
_and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)_  
_if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_Just then the redhead I saw earlier yelled out , "I knew you loved me,_  
_so just dump your fucking girlfriend."_  
_I still continued to play, but I saw a very angry Max, not good._

_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_She walked over to redhead, pinched her in the face and threw her out_  
_of the cafe. Max then sat back down and smirked at me. I love her._

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)_  
_and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)_  
_whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_  
_no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame_

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_  
_yeah and that's just how we do it_  
_and i'ma let this ride_

Everyone started whooping and clapping. Max jumped up on the stage and  
pulled me into a passionate kiss. Minutes later she pulled away  
breathless and whispered int my ear,

"All the other boys ain't got nothing on you either."

That's the end! Hope ya liked it. REVIEW! =)


End file.
